According to French patent number 9513480 a champagne bottle has been modified to allow a musical device to be affixed to the base of the bottle.
The champagne bottle has a base which is recessed and the musical device is affixed to the bottom of the bottle in the recessed area, so that it does not affect the stability of the bottle when it is placed on a flat surface.
According to the French patent, the champagne bottle with the musical device affixed in the aforementioned manner, plays a pleasant tune when the bottle is lifted and tilted.
The present invention provides an alternative type of container which allows it to be used as a percussive instrument.